Within a software application allowing a user to manipulate text, the modification of certain typographic attributes may require navigating multiple layers of menus. Once a user arrives at an appropriate typographic adjustment window, to change a typographic attribute, most software applications require a user to enter values directly into an entry field of the typographic adjustment panel window. Through such an process, a user is required to make an adjustment through a user interface element that is independent of the text being adjusted. Further, when a user has arrived at a typographic adjustment panel window for adjusting the attribute desired, a user is often unsure of the degree by which to make a change to the current settings to arrive at a desired rendering of text being modified. In other words, a user may often need to make a series of incremental and non-intuitive typographic setting adjustments in order for targeted text to ultimately look the way the user wants it to look.